Own Next Top Model (Cycle 18)
| nextseason = |judges =Juliette Dubois Avery Meier Elizabeth Taunton Alexander Jonnson Jin Soo Hann }} Own Next Top Model, Cycle 18 was the eightenth cycle of Sims Next Top Model. Contestants living all over the world were allowed to compete. Destinations * New York City, Episodes 1-3 * ‎Reykjavík, Episodes 4-5 * Tórshavn, Episodes 6 * Paris, Episodes 7-8 * Marseille, Episodes 9-11 * Florence, Episodes 12-13 * Rome, Episodes 14-18 * Naples, Episodes 17 Prizes This cycle's prizes where as follows: * A modelling contract with IMG Models. * A Cover and 4 page spread in Vogue India. * A cosmetics campaign with Maybelline New York. * A haircare campaign with TRESemmé. * A 2 week Holiday for 2 to Lima, Peru staying at Belmond Miraflores Park courtesy of Travelosity. * A brand new 2018 Ford Focus. * A cash prize of $10,000 (12,703.82 Austailian Dollars) Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 4)Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 6) Episode Summaries 'Episode 1' * Photoshoot * Non Chosen Girls Episode 2 * First Callout:' '''Zamira Pérez * '''Bottom 3':' '''Ayleen Hassler, Azamat Jumaniyozov & Cholpon Kadyrov * '''Eliminated':' '''Ayleen Hassler & Azamat Jumaniyozov '''Episode 3' Makeover's: * First Callout:' '''Erin Cooper * '''Bottom 2':' '''Alberta Da Costa & Hana Kanaan * '''Eliminated': Alberta Da Costa''' ' Main Photoshoot * '''First Callout':' '''Erin Cooper * '''Bottom 2':' '''Aishwarya Kathar & Llinos Griffith * '''Eliminated':' '''Llinos Griffith '''Episode 4' * First Callout:' '''Mariame Bamgboshe * '''Quit':' '''Adelheid Schneider * '''Bottom 2':' '''Jaekyung Arekantara & Zamira Pérez '''Episode 5' * First Callout:' '''Gaëlle Muhleman * '''Bottom 3':' '''Ejaz Dhanial, Mariame Bamgboshe & Rumeysa Masalis * '''Eliminated':' '''Ejaz Dhanial & Mariame Bamgboshe '''Episode 6' * Returned:' '''Ejaz Dhanial & Mariame Bamgboshe * '''First Callout':' '''Jaekyung Arekantara * '''Bottom 2':' '''Rumeysa Masalis & Yijun Tan * '''Eliminated':' '''Rumeysa Masalis '''Episode 7' * First Callout:' '''Tama Igoa * '''Bottom 2':' '''Hana Kanaan & Mariame Bamgboshe * '''Eliminated':' '''Hana Kanaan '''Episode 8' * First Callout:' '''Zamira Pérez * '''Bottom 2':' '''Erin Cooper & Jaekyung Arekantara * '''Eliminated':' '''Erin Cooper '''Episode 9' * First Callout:' '''Vanessa Van Quakebeke * '''Bottom 2':' '''Aishwarya Kathar & Gaëlle Muhleman * '''Eliminated':' '''Aishwarya Kathar '''Episode 10' * First Callout:' '''Gaëlle Muhleman * '''Bottom 2':' '''Mariame Bamgboshe & Vanessa Van Quakebeke * '''Eliminated':' '''Mariame Bamgboshe '''Episode 11' * Returned:Erin Cooper & Rumeysa Masalis * First Callout:Zamira Pérez * Bottom 2:Ejaz Dhaniel & Gaëlle Muhleman * Eliminated:Gaëlle Muhleman Episode 12 * First Callout: Zamira Pérez * Bottom 4: Erin Cooper, Rumeysa Masalis, Vanessa Van Quakebeke & Yijun Tan * Eliminated: Rumeysa Masalis & Vanessa Van Quakebeke Episode 13 * First Callout: Erin Cooper * Bottom 3: Ejaz Dhanial, Kati Peura & Yijun Tan * Eliminated: Kati Peura & Yijun Tan Episode 14 * First Callout: Jaekyung Arekantara * Bottom 2: Kazim Kanagasuntheram & Zamira Pérez * Eliminated: Kazim Kanagasuntheram Episode 15 * First Callout: Tama Igoa * Bottom 2: Cholpon Kadyrov & Ejaz Dhaniel * Eliminated: Cholpon Kadyrov & Ejaz Dhaniel Episode 16 * First Callout: Tama Igoa * Bottom 2: Jaekyung Arekantara & Zamira Pérez * Eliminated: Zamira Pérez Episode 17 * Eliminated: Erin Cooper Episode 18 * Runner-up: Jaekyung Arekantara * Sims Next Top Model: Tama Igoa Prizes Summaries 'Call-out order' :: This contestant won the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition. :: This contestant voluntarily left the competition outside of panel. :: This contestant was part of a non elimination episode. :: This contestant was brought back into the competition. :: This contestant was originally eliminated from the competition but was saved. :: This contestant was eliminated from the competition. :: This contestant was eliminated outside of panel. :: This contestant was disqualified from the competition. :: These contestants result were never revealed due to volintary exit 'Statistics' *'Most consecutive first call outs': Tama Igoa''' (3) *'''Most collective first call outs: Tama Igoa & Zamira Pérez (4) *'Most consecutive bottom two/three appearances':' '''Jaekyung Arekantara, Rumeysa Masalis & Zamira Pérez' (2) *'''Most collective bottom two/three appearances:' '''Jaekyung Arekantara (4) 'Makeovers' 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Episode 1': Dead Girls Walking (Casting) *'Episode 2': Embodying Home Country *'Episode 3-1': Embodying Makeovers *'Episode 3-2': Nude Painted Gold *'Episode 4': DC vs Marvel *'Episode 5': Lara Croft *'Episode 6': Slasher Girl Stereotypes *'Episode 7': Jewellery Ads atop the Eiffel Tower *'Episode 8': Fashion Editorials in Haute Couture Gowns *'Episode 9': TRESemmé test Ad *'Episode 10': Posing with Children *'Episode 11': Swimwear Ad on Boat *'Episode 12': Posing in a plastic ball *'Episode 13': Lookbook at Piazza Della Libertà *'Episode 14': Ancient Rome's Gladiators at The Colosseum *'Episode 15': Bridal Couture at Palatine Hill *'Episode 16-1': Posing Nude on top of a Ferrari *'Episode 16-2': Flower Power (Twiggy Inspired) *'Episode 17-1': Maybelline New York Total Temptation Mascara Ads *'Episode 17-2': Maybelline New York Campaign *'Episode 18-1': Final Runway *'Episode 18-2': TRESemmé Campaign *'Episode 18-3''': Vogue India Covers Category:Cycles